The invention relates to a shaving instrument having at least one razor blade which is firmly clamped between a base part made of plastics material and a cover part provided with a glide surface which faces the skin and ends at a predetermined distance from the cutting edge of the blade, and having a guard bar arranged in front of the blade cutting edge, the guard bar having a surface area which comes into contact with the skin and is aligned at a predetermined distance parallel to the cutting edge.
The quality of the shaving instrument not only depends on the exact position of the blade cutting edge relative to the guard bar, but also on the effectiveness of the elements on the guard bar which stretch the skin. These elements not only have the purpose of preventing skin creases from forming when the shaving instrument is guided in an unaccustomed direction which may cause unexpected injuries, but also of lifting up the hairs of the beard in front of the blade cutting edge so that they can be cut close to the roots.
The invention is based on the novel finding that such stretching elements can be manufactured with sharp edges by plastic deformation with the displacement of portions of the surface area of the guard bar, when the material of the guard bar is metal. Therefore, the basic concept of the invention is to manufacture the guard bar of metal and to combine it with one of the two parts clamping the razor blade. As a result, it is possible to select not only the most suitable material for the parts clamping the blades and for the guard bar, but also the most favorable manufacturing method. Accordingly, the object of providing an optimum shaving instrument with respect to its effectiveness and its manufacture is achieved thereby that the guard bar is composed of metal wire and its stretching elements acting in the same direction as the blade cutting edge project above the surface of the guard bar and are formed with sharp edges by plastic deformation and displacement of portions of the surface area of the guard bar, the guard bar at its ends being provided with legs which form an angle with the guard bar and are maintained in fixed position without play in one of the two parts clamping the blade.
Another comfort in handling resides in that the opening between the guard bar and the blade permits the unimpaired passage of cut hairs and soap because the lugs or stops keeping the guard bar spaced away are located outside of the effective range of the cutting edge.
The invention further relates to advantageous embodiments of such instruments.